rapbattlefandomcom_de-20200215-history
SpongeBOZZ
Er ist Gewinner des JBB 2013 und des gleichjährigen Kingfinales und war bis zum Finale 2014 "King" des Turniers. Die Kronen zu jenen Titeln setzte er sich gegen 4tune im Kingfinale und gegen Gio im Finale auf. Vorher traf er, im Viertelfinale, auf Ahmed und im Halbfinale auf GReeeN. Er reichte eine weitere Runde gegen Winin, seinen eigentlichen Kontrahenten im Halbfinale, ein. Außerdem Gewann SpongeBOZZ mit seinem Video "Killa" den JuliensBlogContest. Im JBB 2014 ''kam er erst im Kingfinale wieder zum Einsatz, indem er gegen den Gewinner jenes Turniers (Gio) antrat. Er gewann das Kingfinale da Gio nach der Hinrunde aufgeben hat. So gewann SpongeBOZZ das zweite mal das Kingfinale und erhielt von Juliensblog den neuen Titel "God of Battle". Julien kündigte an, dass das Kingfinale das letzte Battle von SpongeBOZZ sein wird, da er sich von Battlerap distanzieren möchte. SpongeBOZZ nach dem JBB Nach dem JBB 2014, führte SpongeBOZZ seine Promophase zu seinem ersten Soloalbum "Planktonweedtape" fort. Er brachte die Videos zu den Singles "A.C.A.B", "No cooperacion con la policia", "Planktonweed" und "Kleinkrimineller" raus. Ein weiteres soll laut eigener Aussage folgen. Eigentlich sollte das Album am 20.03.2015 erscheinen, aber SpongeBOZZ musste krankheitsbedingt auf den 17.04.2015 verschieben. Als Gastpart ist Patrick Bang zweimal vertreten. Schließlich erschien das Album und ging in der ersten Woche auf die Spitze der deutschen Charts und verkaufte Weltweit 55.000 Einheiten in der ersten Woche. 2017 hatte er ein plötzliches Comeback, er lud ohne Ankündigung seinen Dreiteiligen Track "'SFTB / Apocalypti Infinity/ #forsundiego'", in dem er sich als Sun Diego outete. Gleichzeitig nutzer er dies als Promo für seinen neues Album "'Started from the Bottom / Krabbenkoke Tape'", das Video hatte nach einer Woche bereits mehr als 5 Millionen Aufrufe. Eigenschaften SpongeBOZZ gehört technisch zur Rap-Elite. Er überzeugt durch gute Reimtechnik, sauberen Doubletime und meist oberflächlichen Punchlines, welche er in hoher Quantität an den Mann bringt. Sein Rap ist eine Mischung aus Rapresenter-Lines (= in denen er sich als den "Überking" gelber Don, Genkidama-Battleking darstellt) und den Punchlines, die er in hoher Frequenz benutzt. Das änderte er jedoch in der Rückrunde gegen Gio und stellenweise auch in seiner Qualifikation, wo er tiefergehende Punchlines einbaute. Seine Videos haben jedes Mal einwandfreie Qualität. Darin stellt er oftmals Drogendeals oder Ähnliches nach. Außerdem ist SpongBOZZ dadurch bekannt, dass er sehr gut Lines umdrehen und diese dem Gegner "zurück in den Arsch schieben" kann (Hin- und Rückrunde gegen Gio, Rückrunde gegen 4Tune). SpongeBOZZ gilt als größter verfechter des sogenannten Pseudorealtalks, einer Kunstform in der es als Perfektion gilt, wenn man eine möglichst skandalöse Geschichte über den Gegner erfindet b.z.w eine wahre Begebenheit nimmt und diese übertrieben darstellt. Im Endeffekt sollen alle denken, es sei wahr. Image und Markenzeichen SpongeBOZZ parodiert in seinen Tracks die Zeichentrickfigur SpongeBob Schwammkopf aus der gleichnamigen Serie, indem er sich mit einem Schwamm-Kostüm mit aufgenähter Sonnenbrille verkleidet. Dadurch kombiniert er in seinem Image die Eigenschaften der Zeichentrickfigur SpongeBob mit denen eines Gangsterrappers, wodurch humorvolle Rap-Presenter-Lines wie „Ich ticke dicke Packs Planktonweed“ zu Stande kommen. Außerdem hat SpongeBOZZ einen Kollegen Namens Patrick Bang. Dieser tritt in einem Patrick Star Kostüm auf. Mitlerweile wurde allerdings ziemlich sicher bewiesen, dass es sich bei SpongeBOZZ um den bekannten Rapper Sun Diego handelt. Theorien zu Identität Angeblich wurde die Tan-Nummer 864862, die SpongeBOZZ gehört, auf Sun Diegos bürgerlichen Namen Dimitri Chpakov registriert. Des Weiteren hat Sun Diegos ehemaliger Kollege Kollegah auf einem Konzert und in einem Interview bestätigt, dass es sich bei SpongeBOZZ um Sun Diego. Videos dazu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8oscVqqVgE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xl9cCaS1Qk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNTuXa6CTVk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mg3wvP6qLmY Kritik Aufgrund seiner Popularität und den Diskussionen über ihn gibt es viele kritische Meinungen gegenüber SpongeBOZZ. Oft wird behauptet, dass SpongeBOZZ’ Beliebt- und Bekanntheit nur darauf beruht, dass er durch sein SpongeBob-Image automatisch Sympathien bei meist jüngeren Zuschauern gewinnt (JBB 2013 Finale – Gio vs. SpongeBOZZ HR: „Du bist gezwungen zu tanzen, weil der Pöbel dich hypt / Willkommen, Sponge, beim Schaffen einer Persönlichkeit“). Außerdem wird ihm vorgeworfen, den Hype um seine Person durch das Verbergen seiner wahren Identität absichtlich ausgelöst zu haben, um noch mehr Ruhm zu erlangen. SpongeBOZZ machte sich auch keine Freunde, als er Winin im Halbfinale (gegen GReeeN) battlete und Lines über dessen (offenbar durch einen Autounfall im Jahre 1999) verstorbene Mutter und brachte ("Ich war schockiert als ich gesehen hab', was die Zeitungen schrieben, sah Körperteile deiner Mum unter der Leitplanke liegen. Yo, 1999, sie starb bei 'nem tragischen Unfall, fährt auf die Gegenfahrbahn bevor sie frontal in 'nen Bus knallt, sie hatte Alkohol im Blut, war ziemlich angeschlagen. Sie kamen angefahren, mit Polizei und Krankenwagen, Luca, deine liebe Mutter ist verblutet zwischen Rauch und Feuer, was soll man dazu denn noch sagen? FRAU AM STEUER!") und dann vom Veranstalter des Wettkampfes (JuliensBlog) auch noch Rückendeckung bekam ("Ich werde hier gar keinen disqualifizieren! Es ist nun mal Battlerap und Sponge hat sich da viel Arbeit für euch gemacht."). Spätestens danach hatte SpongeBOZZ ein Image als Regelbrecher, zudem verdichteten sich die Annahmen, er stecke mit Julien unter einer Decke. Bereits zuvor hatte er seine Viertelfinal-Runde gegen AHMED zu spät eingereicht und vorher auf iTunes zum Verkauf angeboten, er wurde jedoch nicht disqualifiziert und gewann deutlich. Zu SpongeBOZZ's Runde gegen Winin bleibt noch zu erwähnen, dass noch nicht mal bekannt ist, ob die Angaben zu Winins Mutter überhaupt stimmen, weshalb des Öfteren behauptet wurde, SpongeBOZZ würde erfundenen Realtalk bringen. Die These, dass der Realtalk in der Runde gegen Winin erfunden ist, belegte SpongeBOZZ selber damit, dass er es viel zu überspitzt darstellte und lediglich die Zuschauer unterhalten wollte. Den Höhepunkt erreichte die Kritik an SpongeBOZZ während des King-Finales vom wo er Gio Pädophilie und Vergewaltigung eines minderjährigen weiblichen Fans vorwarf. Zumal SpongeBOZZ schon 2013 Gio mit dessen angeblicher Rechtsextremität frontete, was sich jedoch als unwahr erwies. Schließlich gab SpongeBOZZ quasi zu das ganze erfunden zu haben, indem er sagte, dass die Leute den Unterschied zwischen Battle und Real-Life checken müssen. Battles + Ergebnisse 'JBB 2013: *Viertelfinale: Gegen AHMED (91Strafpunkten:65 für SpongeBOZZ) *Halbfinale: Gegen GReeeN (85:79 für SpongeBOZZ) *Finale: Gegen Gio (182:122 für SpongeBOZZ) (x2- Hinrunde und Rückrunde) *King-Finale: Gegen 4tune (169:148 für SpongeBOZZ) (x2- Hinrunde und Rückrunde) JBC 2014: * 1. Platz mit "KILLA" (59.316 Punkte) '''JBB 2014: *King Finale: Gegen Gio (Sieg für SpongeBOZZ durch Aufgabe nach zwischenzeitlichem 7:0) Weitere Songs (Freetracks): *'King of Kings (hier)' *'Halloween (hier)' *'Killa (hier)' *'John F. Kennedy (hier)' *'Weltmeister 2014 (hier)' * Kampfansage (hier) Links Offizielle Facebookpage Offizieller YouTubekanal Trivia *Das Parkdeck, in dem SpongeBOZZ das Video für seine Qualifikation für das JBB 2013 gedreht hat, ist die Bahnhofs-Garage in Osnabrück (Adresse: Theodor-Heuss-Platz 10, 49074 Osnabrück). Durch die Tatsache, dass sowohl der Rapper Sun Diego und Julien laut Angaben ebenfalls in Osnabrück leben, entstanden zahlreiche Gerüchte und Vermutungen darüber, dass Sun Diego SpongeBOZZ sei und mit Julien kooperiere. * Das Video von SpongeBOZZ’ Halbfinal-Runde gegen GReeeN wurde im Osnabrücker Zoo, ohne Drehgenehmigung gedreht. Angeblich wurde seitens des Zoos erwägt Klage gegen SpongeBOZZ bzw. Julien einzureichen, allerdings gab es dafür bisher noch keine Anzeichen. Diese Tatsache parodierte Gio in seiner Final-Hinrunde gegen SpongeBOZZ, indem er mit versteckter Kamera zum Eingang eines Zoos ging und den Sicherheitsangestellten fragte, ob er dort einfach ohne Genehmigung ein Musikvideo drehen könne. * SpongeBOZZ’ Qualifikation erreichte in der Bewertung 97 von 100 (= 97%) möglichen Punkten. Dies ist die höchste Punktzahl die es im JBB bisher jemals gab. Die zweithöchste hatte Punch Arogunz beim selben Turnier. Die dritthöchste Punktzahl hat (stand 2014) Cashisclay bei seiner Qualifikatio JuliensBlogBattle 2014 mit einer Bewertung von 95%. * Seine Facebook-Seite hat bereits über 470.000 Likes (Stand 19.09.2016). * Bisher hatten GReeeN (vs. Gio) und Der Asiate (vs. Ahmed & 4tune RR) Gastauftritte in seinen Runden. * Zahlreiche (kleinere) YouTuber beschäftigen sich mit SpongeBOZZ, es gibt Rap-Analysen, die "SpongeBOZZ- Seine wahre Identität"-Reihe von B.A Turkish und natürlich ungezählte Videos, in dem Fakten zu seiner Identität gesammelt und Vermutungen über eben diese aufgestellt werden. * SpongeBOZZ hat eine beeindrucke Fanbase, die ihn jedoch im Kingfinale gegen 4tune im Stich ließ. Dort erhielten seine Videos eine negative Bewertung, in allen anderen Runden liegt das Verhältnis bei etwa 3,5:1 im Positiven. * Seine Videos enden fast immer mit einem Schuss und der flüsternden Stimme von SpongeBOZZ die "Du fetter Hurensohn" sagt. * In seinen Videos zeigt er der Kamera oft (bzw. seinem Gegner aus dieser Runde) den (gelben) Mittelfinger. Er sagt auch oft "Hurensohn", was er aber so absichtlich so betont, dass es wie "Huänsohn" klingt. * Er veröffentlicht am 20.03.2015 sein erstes Tape welches man unter diesem Link vorbestellen kann: http://www.amazon.de/Planktonweed-Tape-Ltd-Schwammconnection-Box-Spongebozz/dp/B00QB8OPDS * Mit über 55.000 in der ersten verkauften Einheiten von seinem Album "Planktonweedtape" hat SpongeBOZZ mehr verkauft, als jeder Battlerapper vor ihm! Außerdem ging er als erster Battlerapper auf die Spitze der deutschen Charts. * SpongeBOZZ ist neben Weekend, der einzige Teilnehmer an relevanten deutschen Battlerapturnieren, der NIE ein Battle inerhalb dieser Turniere verloren hat. (Aufgaben zählen mit) * SpongeBOZZ kommentierte am 08.09.2016 unter Juri's JMC 8tel, dass Juri absofort zur BBM gehöre, dies passierte nachdem Juris ehemaliger Kumpel John Webber einen Disstrack gegen Sun Diego, SpongeBOZZ, Juri und JuliensBlog veröffentlichte. JuliensBlogBattle 2014 Kategorie:JBB 2013 Kategorie:JBB Kategorie:JBC Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Turniersieger Kategorie:Doppelsieger Kategorie:BikiniBottomMafia